


Bass and Heartbeat In Our Ears

by tamsupreme



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, there will be actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsupreme/pseuds/tamsupreme
Summary: Jae is Brian's favorite past-time activity





	Bass and Heartbeat In Our Ears

**Author's Note:**

> w o w  
> this has been in my notes for the longest time, and I thought I'd just publish it as a chaptered fic instead of a oneshot.  
> anyway I love jaehyungparkian, but what's new  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Brian Kang was never one to wake up early, and yet there he was, up at 6:42 am on a Saturday, his boyfriend sleeping next to him. The soft light shining through blinds woke him up, so he did what every normal person would do: stare at his boyfriend until he noticed.

The bright strips of light revealed Jae’s freshly dyed hair, a light pink this time. As much as Brian loved Jae’s blond hair, he had to admit that the pink looked good on him.

His gaze traveling lower, Brian noticed Jae’s collarbones peeking through his oversized shirt he once stole from him, declaring it’s his now. Remembering that, Brian chuckled to himself, and pulled his sleeping boyfriend closer to him. Mumbling something about pillows, Jae shuffled closer to him, burying his face in the younger’s chest.

Continuing his journey down Jae’s body, his gaze now fixed on the pointy hipbones, his pale stomach and the little tuft of hair leading downwards, his shirt riding up, now bunched around his chest.

The only thoughts on his mind were Jae. Jae Jae Jae. He’s so beautiful, and Brian can’t tear his eyes away from him.

“Babe, stop staring”

Jae’s deep, raspy voice snapped Brian out of his thoughts. Blood quickly rushing to his cheeks, he muttered a quick apology and leaned down to kiss his lover, nothing but a chaste brush of their lips, yet conveying all of his emotions.

“C’mon, let’s go back to sleep.”

Laying down properly, Brian pulled his boyfriend closer, their chests now flush against each other. With a last brush of their lips, they closed their eyes, snuggling even closer and falling asleep, the other’s breaths lulling them back to sleep.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jae woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and an empty bed. Dragging his long legs out of bed, he entered the small kitchen, taking a seat next to Dowoon.  
Jae could feel a kiss pressed to the top of his head and quickly turned around, catching the younger’s lips with his own.

The maknae made gagging noises next to them, and Jae blindly shoved his head away, still kissing his boyfriend.

“Come on guys, no pda in the dorm.” the leader’s voice boomed in the kitchen, louder than the noises Dowoon and Wonpil made.

They separated with matching grins, fond looks in their eyes. Wordlessly, Brian handed him a mug of warm coffee, just the way Jae likes it.

“So I thought about going to the park today. What do you think?” Sungjin asked, “We could even do a v live from there.”

The maknaes quickly raised their hands and shouted “I’m in!” simultaneously.  
The oldest shot a look to his boyfriend, shaking his head slightly.

“We’ll pass. Enjoy though!”

Sungjin shot him a knowing look, a smirk making its way on his face.  
Quickly finishing their breakfast, the leader and the maknaes left the dorm, saying their goodbyes. Various versions of ‘have fun!’ and ‘see you later’ could be heard, and with that Jae and Brian were alone in the dorm.

“So…” Jae started, getting behind his boyfriend, his arms looping around his neck, his lips finding their way to his neck and jaw, leaving light kisses all over.

“what do you want to do? We have the dorm all for ourselves for a few hours”.

“We can watch a movie”, Brian suggested.

So there they were, sitting on the couch, Jae’s long legs on Brian’s lap, snuggled into his side, a movie playing in the background.  
Brian could feel his boyfriend shuffling next to him, impatience radiating off from him.  
“What is it?”, he asked softly, turning his head to him. The older said nothing and instead mashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Jae’s mouth, never leaving his skin, trailed down, down, and stopped at the juncture between Brian’s neck and shoulder, beginning to work on a mark to leave there. The older smiled to himself as he heard the younger’s breath hitching, finally looking up, his eyes glazed with lust.

Groaning, Brian shifted them on the couch, putting himself on top of the older, his hands traveling all over his chest and abdomen. This view of Jae was enough to make his head spin with desire: Jae, laying on his back, his half-lidded eyes blown with lust, his hair disheveled and his shirt riding up, revealing that same sliver of skin Brian stared at that morning.  
Reuniting their lips, the older let out a grunt of objection, determined to strip his boyfriend from his clothes first. Slipping his hands under Brian’s shirt, feeling his toned chest, the pink-haired man finally discarded his boyfriend’s shirt, throwing it somewhere in the living room.  
“A-ah, Brian, please”, the older begged, and his lover knew exactly what he was asking for. Sitting up, Brian hitched his hands under the older’s thighs, leading him to their shared bedroom, immediately shoving him against the wall, kissing him even harder than before, if that was possible.  
A breathy “Brian” left the older’s lips, and he was thrown on the bed in the middle of the room, quite forcefully, if he had to say. But then again, when it came to sex with Brian, he never complained about him being too rough.

While Jae was left on the bed, undressing himself, Brian rummaged through the bedside drawer, looking for lube and a condom. Coming back onto the bed, he crawled on top of the older, hands on each side of his head, he leaned down, capturing the taller’s lips between his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> actual smut will come in the second chapter ;)))
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr


End file.
